Against Destiny
by Fhyrebird
Summary: CCS meets GA. Sakura Kinomoto discovered that she have a younger sister in the name of Mikan Sakura. And when Destiny asked her to make a choice between the fate of the world or the life of her sister, what will she do?
1. In Medias Res

_**When tears seem too hard to stop  
and you couldn't stop the fist squeezing you heart tightly,  
but endure its deadly grasp.  
When all you feel is emptiness and the darkness' embrace.  
When you feel lost and alone.  
You'll learn that you're not.  
Just hold my hand hold them tight.  
I'll always be by your side.**_

**Disclaimer**: The characters in the story are from Gakuen Alice and Card Captor Sakura, both of which I do not own.

* * *

**Prologue – In Medias Res**

(Latin: into the middle of things)

* * *

Mikan looked at big sister as she argues with the driver of the car that they nearly hit. She couldn't help but shake her head at the audacity of her big sister. She was trying to beat the red light as they crossed the intersection, since she and Mikan will be late for their schedules.

"For you information, it was a green light and your street showed red." her sister voice is drawing attention to them now

"Ms. Kinomoto, you were speeding and you know that." the guy calmly pointed out

Mikan strained to the side of her window to see who the person is since he knows her sister. She already had her body halfway out the window before she finally had a glimpse of the man's coffee-colored hair.

The guy moved out of her view. That was when she saw who was sitting at the passenger seat of the other car. The raven-haired boy who is looking bored and annoyed at the same time.

"Neechan, we are going to be late." she exclaimed as she moved her body back to the car and tried hard to lean against the seat and hide from the view of the dark-haired boy.

"We are not finished here, Kinomoto." the guy warned as he too got back to his car, "I'll talk to you at the office."

"Hmmm...Neechan's office mate." she thought to herself as she saw her sister grit her teeth at the warning

Mikan watched as her sister frowned then glared at the man driving the dark blue Boxster. They had arrived at the school gate minutes apart, and the moment her sister got out of the car, she approached the guy and glared at him.

She was about to approach her sister when the door at the passenger side opened and the raven-haired boy got out.

"I'll go ahead." he mumbled and raised his hand to the older guy before entering the school gate.

"Is he the guy's son?" Mikan asked herself. "Neechan?" she called out to her sister.

But her sister is still arguing with the guy they had encountered at the intersection. From what she heard earlier, they are colleagues.

She wanted to talk with her sister but looking at the clock at the top of the central building of the university, she will be hearing the chimes of the school bell any minute soon. "Neechan, I'll go ahead." she grabbed her bag from the back seat and ran to the gate.

--

Syaoran couldn't help but grin as the annoyed lady in front of him complained about everything under the sun and blame him for it.

"You know, Kinomoto, your sister is already leaving." he looked behind her to watch his brother talk with one of his classmate who was waiting for him inside the gates. "And I don't have time for this. Goodbye."

Sakura couldn't help but feel more frustrated that her partner ignored her ranting and she missed saying goodbye to her baby sister. When she turned back to the annoying guy he was already waving goodbye to her.

"See you at the office."

She gritted her teeth as she watched his car disappear from sight.

--

Sakura glared at the young man who happens to be grinning at her mischievously. She could feel her irritation come forth and the need to pound him is becoming too big to resist, but she wouldn't give in to the urge, she have more control than that. She wouldn't want to be accused again as childish and immature by her boss.

She really doesn't understand the humor of fate, why it gave her the misfortune on being partnered to the most obnoxious and arrogant guy in the division. And her grandfather even approved with the pairing.

It was just at the last year of her college life that she learned about the different life, her grandfather is living. That her grandparents are members of an elite group called Alice Captors. They are composed of men and women tasked to capture and stop the deadly group of people called Alice-Users. These people are believed to have dangerous abilities that could bring on the next apocalypse.

_Sakura had been approached by her grandfather's secretary, Mishuri, while she was just taking a coffee break at one of the university cafe. She didn't have any idea that the training already started there._

_She can still remember that beautiful, fey-eyed, dark haired lady who approached her claiming that she is her granddad's secretary._

_"Ms. Kinomoto, I was sent here by your grandfather to bring you to the office. He really would like to have a word with you." she presented an ID that looks valid enough. The last time that Sakura talked with her grandfather was when Touya has gone missing. Which was years ago. But one thing she remembers clearly is that her grandfather's insignia on his ring. And the insignia shown to her by the secretary was different, although it was only a slight difference in the number of petals on the blossoms, she still noticed it._

_"I'm not trying to be rude." Sakura said as she stood up and bowed to the secretary, "but I still have a class to attend to. My grandfather would value education and responsibility, and he puts it above family matters." she started to walk away but something covered her nose and mouth and she blacked out._

_The next thing she knew she was in some kind of desert-field, inside a dilapidated bungalow where she has some cards in her possession. The Clow Cards. She remembered something about it, how to use it and what they are for, but somehow she forgot how she had it and why it is familiar to her. It was like the time when she couldn't remember who is Yukito, Touya's friend._

"Kinomoto keep alert" she opened her eyes to see Syaoran using his sword and mantra cards to stop the burst of fire coming from the person standing at the balcony. He is wearing a mask - a black cat. The infamous Kuro-Neko.

"Water Card." she swipes the card on the new device that the AC has invented to call out the power of the cards. The blast of water instantly evaporated, leaving the surrounding enveloped in fog.

"Li?"

"Here." she felt him grab her hand and they instantly soared to the sky. "Do you see him?"

They both looked down but the fog was very thick, a good camouflage if one wants to disappear or escape.

--

"Good work, Natsume." But the praise just fell on deaf ears. "Were you able to retrieve it?"

Natsume just dropped the vial that contained red fluid on top of the desk and walked away from the dark haired man seated behind the desk.

"As expected from a best student."

--

Mikan was just about to take a bite on the sandwich that her big sister has made for her when she heard a thud on the ground. Curious, she traced the sound to one of the rooms at the ground floor. Slowly she opened the door and peeked inside. What she saw made her drop her favorite sandwich, as she saw the academy's number 1 student bursting in flames.

Remembering what she learned from one of her classes, she immediately grabbed the curtains from the windows and dumped it on the laboratory sink, after quickly soaking the curtains she rushed towards the student and wrapped it around him.

"Please, please...be alright" she pleaded as she tried hard to go back and forth to grab more curtains to soak. She is gasping right now and teary eyed. "Please."

"What the heck are you doing to me!" the guy was struggling under the curtains that enveloped him.

"But...but..."she stuttered, staring in amazement to see the raven-haired boy without any burn on his skin, "yo-you were burning. I mean, you are in flames just a while ago."

Crimson eyes looked at her, surprised and confused. He held his head as if it was suddenly hurting.

"Are you alright?" she instantly kneeled beside him, touching his cheeks. It was as if he was bitten by a snake, he went rigid and he immediately stood up, away from her. But his weakened body betrayed him and he fell the floor.

"Why are you so stubborn?" Mikan murmured as she touched his forehead and realized that he is sweating profusely. Since he was soaked from the wet curtains, without thinking twice, Sakura took off his shirt uniform. She couldn't help the grasp that escaped her lips as she saw the crisscrossed scars on his body. "Why?"

"Leave me alone." he grated through clenched teeth as he shivered in the coldness of the room. He was too weak to stop her, when she took off her uniform jacket and forced him to wear it. Although it was tight, it slowly lent the warm from her body.

He looked at the stubborn auburn haired girl biting her lower lips as she pondered whether to take off his pants of leave them on.

"Leave me alone." he couldn't help the shiver that is laced in his voice.

"No." the familiar stubborn face. God, he missed that.

When she stood up to grab the remaining curtains from the window, he finally had the strength to sit down.

"What are you doing?" he gritted his teeth and glared at her

"I'll wrap you up in this to keep you warm." she replied as she attempted to approach him again

"That's full of cobwebs and dust." he complained, "This will warm me up faster." he tried to flick his fingers and create a flame but it didn't even create a small spark.

Mikan just stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Polka-dots, I need your hand." she frown at him as he grabbed her hand and placed it on his chest, to the place where his heart is suppose to be located. She could feel heat run through her arms from his chest. "You are the only one who can control it." he whispered, as he pulled her closed, almost hugging her yet not "I'm too weak to do it. I'm sorry." he whispered the words on her ears as they were engulfed in flames. Curiously she doesn't feel that she's burning, just warm. Then the darkness.

--

Natsume stared at the girl lying down on the floor. She looks at peace. So innocent. He couldn't resist touching her face and moving the hair away from her forehead.

"I miss you." he whispered "Even when I'm around you."

"Natsume?" he looked up at the tall, golden haired guy standing by the doorway. "You call?"

Behind his friend is a shorter guy whose blond hair is lighter than Ruka's blond, he looks more confident now than when they were younger. He knows he was the one who called Ruka and brought him here. The two guys turned to look at the girl on the floor. He was expecting Ruka's glare but his friend just approached him and helped him up.

"Can you manage?" Ruka asked. Natsume just nodded and stood back to give room to Yomi.

"Kokoro?"

"You know that this is pushing the limit too far." Yomi murmured, "I should have only re-arranged and erased her memory twice. This third time will be dangerous."


	2. Incipiency

**Disclaimer**: The characters in the story are from Gakuen Alice and Card Captor Sakura, both of which I do not own.

Sakura Kinomoto - 15  
Syaoran Li - 16  
Mikan Sakura - 12  
Natsume Hyuuga - 12

* * *

Chapter 1

**-- Genesis --**

_**It started with one touch,  
One smile,  
One "Hi"**_

* * *

_**Airport in Japan, 7 years ago**_

"Sakura?" the auburn haired girl turned away from the window to see her cousin and best friend running towards her. Tomoyo Daidouji's, whose long black hair is usually braided, now flaunts her tresses waving freely behind her, its curls prominent at the lower part. She seems more mature now - taller, her figure more that of a sexy model than a rangy teenager, but her smile still shows youthful innocence. Another thing that hasn't change with Tomoyo is her love for taking a video of almost everything, and her favorite subject is none other than Sakura. The chrome skin of her brand new camcorder is flashes when light hits it from time to time as she approaches.

"Why are you here?" Sakura ask as she tried to dodge the camcorder Tomoyo is using. "I thought you and Eriol are attending some birthday party."

Tomoyo and Eriol started to go out 6 months ago, right after Tomoyo went back from Florence, Italy during the summer break. She was surprised at first, but when Eriol explained that he met Tomoyo at one of the café while he was trying to "reflect" (as he calls it).Sakura almost laugh when he said that when he saw Tomoyo walking towards his table, he thought she was an angel - an avenging angel sent by Sakura herself, since Tomoyo was still angry for what Eriol did to Sakura and Syaoran.

"Sumire," when Sakura looked at her in confusion, Tomoyo explained, "She's Eriol's cousin, the one with the birthday. She had an allergy attack or some-kind. I'm not sure but Eriol's aunt keep saying something about a dog-food." Tomoyo ended the explanation with a shrug.

They both turned back to the floor to ceiling window when they hear the PA system announcing the arrival of a plane from Hong Kong.

Sakura felt her heart leapt up to her throat, slowly choking her. She couldn't move yet all she wants to do is run. She glanced at Tomoyo, to see if she could hear her erratic heartbeat, it sounded too loud to her. She is nervous and excited, happy yet scared. The teddy bear that she have gripped on one of her hand slipped from her grasp as her hand becomes clammy with nervousness. She bent down to pick it up.

"Sakura." she turned around as Tomoyo called her name at the same instance. When she looked up, she saw Syaoran walking out of the doorway and looking at them with a teasing grin on his lips.

He dropped his carry-on luggage on the floor and opened his arms, and Sakura couldn't help herself. She ran laughing towards his open arms and hugged him.

"Miss me, hime?" Syaoran teased

"No." she pouted as she pulled away. Syaoran tweaked her nose and moved away. "And you're late."

"Am not. The plane was." he bends down to pick up his luggage and the teddy bear Sakura dropped. "Isn't this mine?" he frowned as he looked at her

"No, that his twin." she took it from his hands and walked towards Tomoyo who currently taking a video of everything.

--

She could feel eyes following her every move as she wall through the hallway, it started since the day Natsume dropped her as a partner and chose the newcomer, Luna. She doesn't like it when everyone seems to feel sorry for her. She's hurt, yes. She thought that Natsume is starting to be friendly with her, that he values their friendship. But she's happy that he is finally interacting with new people and developing new friendship.

"Have you heard?" she turned to see Anna talking to Koko down the hallway, "Imai is going to Europe - Paris. She is going to continue her studies there, with her brother. "

_She was stunned with the news the first time she heard it. Back then she followed her friend to this place because she don't want be away from the person she considers as her best friend, but now she understands that if you really love that person you have to let them grow, interact with other people and they will eventually come back to you._

_"Mikan, I want to study in France to get better schooling." her friend explained with her back at her as she prepared her luggage with Amanatsu. "And I will be able to be with my brother. We have lived most our lives apart, this would be our time to bond."_

_She felt like crying but she prevented herself from shedding any tears. She will get hit with a baka gun again if she does. _

_"Here." Mikan caught a gadget that looks like a Palm pilot and looked at Hotaru. "I have it configured to connect to Amanatsu, so that you can see what she sees and we can talk to each other from time to time."_

_Mikan couldn't herself and instantly hugged her best friend._

_"Hotaru." she exclaimed, holding on tightly even though Amanatsu is pulling her away and Hotaru is pushing her away as well._

"I feel sorry for Mikan." this comment from Nonoko, drew her attention back to the present and it was just on time, since she nearly bumped into Natsume who is now glaring at her, with the smiling Luna beside him.

She stared at Natsume but he just ignored her and walked pass her with his new partner in tow.

"She already lost Natsume, now Hotaru." she could hear Nono continue.

She doesn't want to hear anything anymore, she is suddenly feeling sorry for herself. And she don't want to be selfish, she wants these people to be happy.

"Mikan?" she looked up to see Ruka with worry reflected on his eyes. "What happened?"

She laughed out loud, "Nothing, Ruka-pyon. Where are you going?"

"Well, ever since that Luna has been Natsume's partner I wasn't able to be with him and I am just wandering alone in the hallway. Want to join me?" he scratched his head at this

"Sure."

Mikan promised Hotaru that she will not cry but she couldn't stop herself. She was already brawling when her friend stepped into the entrance to the tarmac, with Koko beside her offering the box of tissues while Anna looked embarrassed as Mikan hugged her and cried hard, drawing the attention of almost everyone at the airport even the black-haired girl near them who is holding a camera, and the girl with the honey-colored tresses.

"Mikan, stop it." Nonoko ordered although her voice is also lined with sadness. "You will still be able to see her. Just do well in the academy so you will have a chance to go out and met your love ones again."

This was the first time the one starred students are allowed to go out of the academy, and this is because of Mr.Narumi's request.

Mikan looked up and wiped the tears away and blew her nose really hard. She was about to throw the tissues to the nearby trash bin when she noticed the brown haired guy and the girl clinging to her. They look nice and sweet.

* * *

Sorry been busy.  
Yes. They are siblings in this story.

Thanks for the review.


	3. Happiness and Sadness

**Chapter 2 - Happiness and Sadness**

Sakura Kinomoto - 15  
Syaoran Li - 16  
Mikan Sakura - 12  
Natsume Hyuuga - 12

* * *

_She tries to hide all the fear she feels inside  
So I pray this time  
I can be the man that she deserves  
'Cause I die a little each time  
When she cries _

-- _**Restless Heart**_

* * *

Her screamed echoed in the nearly empty park as Syaoran grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up in the air.

"Put me down." she ordered while trying hard to hold on to Syaoron's arms as he skates through the park. "Syaoran!"

Slowly Syaoran let go of her waist but grabbed her hand tightly. They have been skating through the park since early dawn, at Syaoran's insistence. Surprisingly, Sakura doesn't feel sleepy right now, even though its nearly lunchtime.

Last night, she and Syaoran talked on the phone for hours, talked about everything and nothing. She just love to hear his voice, although she did most of the talking. When he was away, she always talked to the teddy bear he made for her as if he was Syaoran himself, telling everything to the bear - her happy days, her sad ones, the days when she is glad that she was able to receive a letter - although terse - from Syaoran, and that time she cried when she heard a rumour that Syaoran was dating another girl (which Syaoran immediately cleared, saying that he ate dinner with MeiLing the day before she went back to Japan), which MeiLing also explained when she transferred to the school where Sakura and Tomoyo was studying. And now with Syaoran here, she wants to tell him everything and know everything about him. She fell asleep with Syaoran talking about going to the park early in the morning for a surprise.

"Toya still doesn't like me, does he?" Syaoran asked as they stopped and sit on one of the stone benches under the maple tree.

Sakura giggled at this. When Syaoran arrived at the house today to fetch her, Toya just woke up and annoyed that someone is knocking at the door at such an early hour. And when he found out it was Syaoran, he slammed the door on the boy's face, yelling that he go away.

"You just caught him on a bad time." Sakura hesitantly explained. "Syaoran, what's your surprise?"

"Eager, aren't we?" he teased but he stood up and dragged her to the canter of the park where the Sakura trees are lined. "Can I borrow one of your cards?" he asked taking the small pouch she kept attach to her belt. He took out the windy card. Although he already gave up his ownership of the cards a long time again, they still follow his small wishes. "Windy card, I would need a soft, calm breeze to stir up the blooms of the trees."

The wind card changed into a small fairy-breeze and pink cherry blossoms began to rain down at them, Sakura couldn't help but laugh and twirl.

"Sakura Kinomoto," she stopped twirling and looked at Syaoran's serious face, "I want to ask you to be my official girlfriend." he held out his hand and on its upturned palm are two identical rings - a lovers ring.

She felt nervous yet happy, afraid and hopeful, and when she met Syaoran's eyes, she felt warm. She felt that she's lost in the dark depth of his eyes that they are standing still in time.

"Yes!" she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheeks.

"I love you, Sakura Kinomoto." he whispered as he hugged her tightly before moving her away. He took her right hand and slipped one of the rings into her ring finger.

She couldn't help but admire the ring - its crown is the half part of a heart that when linked with the second ring on Syaoran's palm, it would make a whole. The crown looks familiar though. She took out the card the she created the day Syaoran told her that he is leaving. Its her card.

"How did you know?" Sakura asked still looking at the card

"Know what?" Syaoran looked confused as he watch her looking at a card that looks new to him. When she turned the card around and showed him the image on the card. Puzzled, Syaoran took the card and looked at his rings, "I saw this image in my dreams, since I decided to buy the rings. What is the name of the card, I don't see one?"

"I'm not sure yet." Sakura replied taking the card back. "Syaoran, are you sure?" she is asking about his feelings and the significance of the rings.

"I'm sure Sakura. I love you and I want the world to know." He moved forward and touched her cheeks, just when he started to lean closer to kiss her another voice sounded out of nowhere.

"And what are you doing, kiddo?" they turned to see Toya standing with Yukito, his arms akimbo. "Sakura?"

Sakura blushed.

* * *

Mikan gasped as she watch the fireworks splashed colours on night sky, thousand petals of blooming flowers and robots sparkle like the stars. She should feel happy because today is a wonderful celebration. The school is sending off a few students who are high-achievers to the outside world, and she is one of them. She should feel happy.

But she's not.

The people who helped her again the two-star status are not around anymore. Hotaru left for France, Ruka has been sent to a mission and haven't returned for two days now – she hope that he is alright. And Natsume….

Natsume is the first one to leave her. Although she sees him daily – at school, in town – he is still gone. He was the one to badger her to do well at school works, the one who encouraged her most. She thought they were becoming friends.

She felt like crying for no good reason as she stares up the sky.


	4. Kiss

**Chapter 3 – Kisses**

* * *

_I would rather have had one breath of her hair, one kiss from her mouth, one touch of her hand, than eternity without it."  
– City of Angels –_

* * *

After getting the rings from the game master, Sakura threw two of them - both falling around two figurines - she turned to Syaoran aiming a sweet, gloating smile.

"See. Easy." Sakura got two small balloons for the win.

Holding a mischievous smile inside, Syaoran bought five more rings.

"If I am able to catch these all on the figurines that you point to, I'll be able to ask a kiss from you." Sakura raised her brow at this challenge, "Not a chaste peck on the cheeks, hime, but a passionate kiss." Sakura suddenly grew red at this. "Scared?"

"Of course, not." Sakura already planned on pointing to the hard to reach figurines. But her plan didn't happen. All the figurines that she pointed out, even the ones that are far behind the taller figurines. Suspecting a foul play, Syaoran just shrugged and approached her with a touch of intimidation in his eyes.

"Which one would you want, miss?" Sakura didn't even notice the game master as she pointed somewhere in the air, because her eyes are focused on Syaoran.

"We'll take it." Syaoran grabbed the stuff toy and drag Sakura away to the tall and big Ferris wheel that overlooks almost the entire Japan.

When they are inside the cubicle, Sakura couldn't look at Syaoran, who she knows is waiting for her to pay up for the bet. She's nervous to do it, but right now when Syaoran is across the box and looking out, she also feels disappointed that he isn't pursuing the topic. Was he just kidding?

As she looked up and saw Syaoran with the stuff toy in his arms, she almost giggled, the stuffed toy that she picked looked like Kero-chan.

"Syao-ran?" she approached him tentatively

"Look, princess." Syaoran pointed out into the mountains where the sun is dripping into the horizon, shadows are giving the mountains certain shapes and figures. And the horizon is bathed in hues of lavender and orange and dark red as it welcomes the embrace of black and dark blues.

"Oh, it's beautiful."

"You - are much more beautiful." he whispered as he turn to her, "and as I continue to look at you, everyday, you grow more and more beautiful." he dropped the stuff toy on the floor and caressed her face. His rough hands tentatively touching smooth silk. "And everyday, I fall more, and more in love with you."

Slowly his face move closer to hers, giving her time to move away to escape his kiss. But Sakura didn't. She moved her hand up and tenderly touched his face. He angled her head to deepen the kiss, the tip of his tongue grazed her soft lips, urging them to open. When she did, the kisses became more passionate, she suddenly felt warm and her heart is beating faster. She couldn't stop herself from responding, pushing herself to his hard and lean body. Her hands had a mind of their own, moving from his broad shoulders to the back of his nape, she grabbed a handful of his shirt, bunching them at his back when his hand cupped her breast through her shirt.

"Syao-ran." She grasp as his kisses moved from her lips to her jaw, then with the tip of his tongue traced the lobes of her eyes. Electricity coursed through her veins when he playfully bit her lobe.

--

The winter ball. Mikan used to anticipate this day with glee and interest, but now it seems like it is just another day to remind her of the days that used to be. The days when her friends are still around. Now, only Kokoro and Anna are here, and that is because they just came back from a secret mission assigned to students who got high grades at the class given by Mistress Yume.

"Mikan, I've heard that all the others are going to be here tonight." Anna informed as she rushed into Sakura's quarters since Sakura have gained the rank of a two star she was granted her own conventional room.

She has her own small bathroom (simple shower and toilet room) which Nono and Anna designed with flowers, sea-motif shower curtains, fairytale sink mirror and Chinese lanterns. Before the bedroom there is a small area which they have converted to a study room/entertainment area. A short L- shaped sofa line on side of the wall, with a small TV and component, there is a steel table with a desk lamp the legs of the table were just books and magazines (this was the idea of Tsubasa). At center of the room is a glass coffee table on top of a multi-colored Persian rug.

Anna found Mikan in her bedroom staring at the ceiling. The room is painted in dark blue, so that when the lights are turned off, Mikan will clearly see the dotted stars designed around walls and ceiling of the room. Shelves full of memorabilia lined one wall – pictures, stuff toys, trophies, souvenirs she bought from fairs, and from the Central Town gifts given by her friends and manga books Natsume often leave behind when the group are studying in her room. The other side is the closet and the bay window filled with throw pillows and stuff toys.

"Mikan, did you hear me?" but Mikan seem oblivious even to her presence in the room, she is just staring on the ceiling as if the answers to her questions are written there. Anna suddenly felt sad as she look at her friend. What used to show gaiety, now is resembles a gloomy feature of who used to be Mikan. "Mikan?"

"Oh? Anna?" Mikan instantly jumped off her bed and rushed to hug her friend "you're back!"

Anna smiled and embraced her friend as the warmth and joy spread on Mikan's countenance once more.

"And so are the others."

"Really?" she looks really jovial and Anna felt elated with this. "Oh, no. I forgot to buy new clothes at the Central Town. I wasn't planning on attending the ball, since you guys are not around." Scampering to her clothes, Mikan threw its doors open and pulled clothes from the shelves one-by-one, tossing them on the bed and floor. "What am I gonna do?"

It was then that Mikan saw the gown she worn before. The first ball in Alice Academy, where they have worn mask and Natsume…no…no…no…she's not going to think of him. He will not be returning unlike the others. Although he stayed within the walls of the Academy, he is too far away.

"I think that will do, let's just do a little adjustment." Anna said, already calling Nono and Misaki.

--

She saw him as she walked down the stairs, and he didn't even looked her way. He is still beside Luna, standing by her side in his elegant princely attire. The white coat emphasized his dark hair, and although she couldn't see the face behind the mask, she knows he is Natsume. Who would have guessed the irony, his mask is the Kuro Neko.

"You look beautiful." She turned to see Ruka waiting at the foot of the steps. His blond hair is highlighted by the dark blue shade of his long coat.

"Thank you." Anna did wonders to her old gown, the straps were removed leaving her shoulders exposed, a choker made from the sleeves that Nono has cut was adorned in black opal, emphasized her long neck. The ruffles were already removed from the skirt.

The first melody of the waltz filled the ballroom, announcing that the floor is already open for dancing. One by one pairs are stepping to the center of the ballroom, moving to the harmony of the orchestra. And she watched Natsume from the corner of her eyes walking with Luna to the very center of the crowd.

As hard as she tried not to notice, she couldn't help the grasp that escaped her lips when Natsume moved his head down to kiss Luna. Mikan quickly looked away pretending to watch Yōichi scaring some of the girls trying to ask him for a dance. She didn't see Natsume immediately moving away from Luna, that his lips didn't even move close to Luna's, nor did it touch his partner's powdered cheeks.

"Satisfied?" Natsume growled low, knowing Luna is the only one who could hear him

"Very." The reply is accompanied with a triumphant smile as Luna watch Mikan behind Natsume.

* * *

_Gomen.  
I took so long...still busy. _


	5. Maybe

**Chapter 4 -- Maybe**

* * *

_  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice nor Card Captor Sakura, and their characters._

All you have to do is hold me  
And you'll know and you'll see …..  
If you'll trust me, love me, let me  
Maybe, maybe

**_-- Kelly Clarkson --  
_**

* * *

The warm touch of the sun brought her back from the world of dreams, slowly her eyes reveal the wind blowing the curtains into the room that didn't look like her own. There is no bay window, no shelves full of toys, and no small closet. This room is painted in light blue and grey, the masculine armoire startled a clue out of her, causing her to seat up on the king size bed of silk and satin.

"Did you sleep well?" Mikan immediately pulled up the blanket that gathered around her waist to cover the thin camisole she is wearing. Ruka bought with his disturbing presence the delicious smell of hot choco and pancakes as he laid a tray beside the bed.

She couldn't remember how she got here.

"What happened?" She wrapped the blanket around her like a toga.

"I found you last night in the hallway, in front of my room. You were dead to the world. Nono and I couldn't carry you back to your dormitory. I had to let you sleep here." He replied with his sweet tentative smile. "We couldn't find you anywhere at the ballroom last night after the fireworks. You made us worry, where have you been?"

"I – I can't remember." That's not the complete truth.

_She remembered feeling suffocated with the crowd, and she needed fresh air. Walking through the balcony, she ended up standing under the tree where she first saw her former partner reading his favorite manga. That was when the sky was flooded with colors and lights. She watched the fireworks display the shapes of animals, snowflakes, the academy professor's face and buildings, in the cold wind of winter. Since she has forgotten to take her coat with her when she decided to go for a walk, she is already shivering as the show ends._

_"Stay." A voice whispered as a pair of strong arms warped around her from behind. "Let me hold you, even for just this night"_

_Little by little heat chased the coldness away, she didn't understand why she stayed, why she let a stranger this close, and allowed him to hold her intimately. But somehow, she felt protected within his embrace._

_She didn't know how long they stayed that way, it might be a few minutes, an hour or more, but she didn't dare move. Too afraid that this was just a wishful imagination of her lonely heart, frightened that a small gesture would carry this warm away and leave her again in the cold darkness._

_After some time, she felt the arms loosen their hold, slowly letting her go._

_"Don't leave me." She softly pleaded._

_"I'm here. I'll protect you. Be strong." He murmured, as she heard him moving away. She listened until silences engulf the night._

_When she turned she saw a mask on the floor of snow. A harlequin._

"Mikan, why were out in the hallway?" Ruka bend towards the tray of food, "And clutching this." He held up the harlequin mask.

"Do you know who owns that?"

"No." his tone sounded terse, and Mikan knows he is hiding something.

* * *

The warm touch of the sun brought her back from the world of nightmares, slowly her eyes reveal the wind blowing the curtains into the room that didn't look like her own. This room is painted in light blue and white, the beeping sound of a heart monitor startled a clue out of her, causing her to instantly seat up and pulling some tubes and cables with her.

"Sakura." Her brother voice drew her attention to the group of people seating on the sofa at one side of the room

"Onee-chan?" her head is throbbing fiercely and she felt nauseous.

"Just lie down," he ordered as he watched Eriol go out of the room to call a doctor. He helped her lie back on the bed. "What's hurting?"

"My head. What happened?" He didn't have to answer, slowly as if a slide show is in front of her, she remembers.

"NO!"

"Nurse, I need a sedative." The doctor who rushed to the room yelled into the hallway.


	6. Shadows

**Chapter 5 -- Shadows**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice nor Card Captor Sakura, and their characters._

* * *

The darkness disguises the figures of two beings standing beneath the branches of the maple tree, their whispered carried through the window two meters away from them. Unknowingly, giving who ever is within the shadows of the room ideas on what they plan to pursue.

"Tooya, this is going to be dangerous." The first figure stated

"I know, I wouldn't ask you to do it if there is any other way. But she is weakening. " he sighed, "Her body refuses to take anymore medicine or food. Although she tries to smile, that lame excuse of the titling of the lips is far from the gaily grin she use to give us. She still grieves. Even after 3 months."

"It is because we haven't found his body. We found your father's, but not his." The first figure shook his head, "It gives her hope that he might have survived. But what she has witnessed through the tragedy refuses her to cling to that hope. "Yukito, you still have the power of Yue. We need to do this, so that she can move on."

"Even you and I will forget this boy ever existed."

"It doesn't matter."

"So be it."

* * *

The harlequin mask, it's gone!

The last time that she remembers she has hang it near her dressing mirror, but now it's gone. Although she knows she shouldn't panic, she couldn't help it. It was the symbol of her hope and the warmth that stranger gave her when she was cold. She couldn't lose it. It was like an omen of something bad will happen.

She have looked every where, under her bed, thinking that it might just fell, in her closet – now all the clothes are spilled over on the bed, the dressing table, her en suite bathroom, everywhere.

The sun was setting in the horizon when she leaned against the window sill and found it.

It was walking.

Someone is wearing it and headed towards the forest.

Without giving second thoughts, she ran through the corridor, yelling excuses and sorry as bumped and evaded some students along the hallway. It was nearly dusk when she reached the forest entrance. Gulping her fear down her throat, she entered the dark forest.

Curiously, the forest doesn't seem too dark. And she instantly saw the mask just a few meters away. Not hiding the noise of her footsteps, she immediately rushed towards it direction. The last she saw it, it disappeared into a cave.

Instinct told her to be careful, but she still went within. It was pitch black dark, and she could her bugs and insects from within the deeper portion of the cave.

"I'm sorry." The whisper is coming from behind her. "I just had to see you."

She couldn't even see the shadows. "Where are you? Who are you?"

"Just let me hold you." His arms warmed around her waist, pulling her against him. She knows his smell, this warmth. "This is the last, I promise."

"Why?" she felt like crying, "Why are you so distant?" deep in her heart she knows it was to protect her. She hated it that she is too weak, that she needs protection. "Please stop protecting me. I miss you."

"You have to go." She was pushed away, and a light showed her way. The familiar fire that scared her, teased her, protected her.

"No." she turned back only to be surprised. "No! Let him go."

Her friend, her partner is held within the grasp of Persona, his deadly hands near his throat.

"Why are you doing this?" she cried

"Get her." Persona's ordered someone from behind her, the last next thing she saw was Natsume struggling as the poison touched his throat.


	7. Eyes Wide Open

Chapter 6 - Eyes Wide Open

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice nor Card Captor Sakura, and their characters_

Eyes wide open, I can't see  
Eyes wide open, what you mean  
Eyes wide open, I can't seem to be  
My eyes wide open, I can't see

* * *

The sound of the water dripping on the stone floor was the first sound she heard as she woke up, but she couldn't see through the blaring light that is directed to her face. She could feel her hands tied up to a chain and her feet pried apart against the wall.

"Natsume?"

"Still looking for your precious partner?" the voice of Person echoed through the walls, "Tell me Sakura, what are you willing to do to save your partner's life?"

Suddenly the light dimmed, soft enough for her to see what is across her.

"Natsume!"

His shirt is torn by the lashes given to him, blood dripping from his arm, his torso and his legs. Even his face has cuts on them.

"Don't worry, he just passed out." Persona walked, no it was more like glided, towards her. "He was willing to take all the punishment himself, just to protect his little Mikan. The weak and innocent transferee." He taunted

He moved his hand, his poisonous hand, to touch her face. But he was unable to even touch a strand of her hair.

"Your power protects you even when you're not aware of it." He gritted his teeth as he walked back to where Natsume is tied. "But it will not be able to protect, Hyuuga." He touched Natsume's fresh wound and slowly it turned greyest. "How long do you think he will last?"

"Natsume!"

"Mikan, it's alright." The weak voice came from the now conscious Natsume, he smiled weakly. "He can't hurt you. I promise, I won't go away." Slowly, his body is surrounded with radiance, just like what they practiced before, Natsume's counterpart of Mikan's protective shield.

"Impressive." Persona look unperturbed, he simply looked towards a closed door.

Her grasp and Natsume's curse filled the room, as Hajime – a student from higher division – walked into the room with her grandfather floating in the air, a hundreds and thousands of insects supported his body.

"No!"

"Look's like I will win, Sakura." Persona walked towards her grandfather. "You will do as I say, or your beloved ojiisan dies."

"No! Mikan, don't" Natsume yelled

But Mikan has already lowered down her shield.

Nobora approached her out of nowhere and released her chains.

"Come closer, Sakura." Persona ordered, "and take this." Sakura looked at the dagger that Persona placed on her hand. "Hyuuga's life for your Ojiisan."

Stark terror etched on her face, as she looked at Natsume.

"Don't take your time," Persona gestured to her grandfather, "I have already grazed him with my hands, that's why he is unconscious. The poison is slowly entering his blood stream, and without my antidote, he will die in 10 minutes." He walked behind her, "Who would it be Mikan Sakura? Your beloved partner or your precious grandfather?"

* * *

The sound of her alarm jolted her out of sleep. Although she knows she have slept earlier, her body feels so weak and tired. Reaching out for the irritating device, Sakura found it and stopped the ringing sound.

"Sakura! You're going to be late." It was her brother calling her from below, which would mean that he is already dressed for school.

She walked to the bathroom sluggishly and turned the shower on.

"Argh! Too cold!" she yelped as the water hit her body. "Onichan, why did you use all the water?" she shouted.

She was already tying a ribbon on her hair when she noticed a ring near the pendant of her necklace. She can't remember when she got it, or who gave it. When she tried to think of it, her head starts pounding hard, like it would split open.

"Good morning, dad, mom." She greeted the pictures on the cabinet by the stairs. It had just been three months since her father died in the accident but she misses him, although she is now glad that he would be with her mother. She could barely recall the funeral and the days after.

"Hurry up and eat. I'm going to be late." Tooya pushed a plate full of eggs, toast and sausage in front of her. "Do you still want me to pick you up?"

"Nah, I'll be walking home with Tomoyo and…" curious, she knows there is someone else who usually walks her home, but she can't seem to remember. And her head is aching again as she tried to recall.

"You cried al night again." Tooya reprimanded, "I know you miss dad. I do too, but we have to move on. It's what he would like us to do. If you don't stop crying yourself to sleep, you'll get a major headache." So that explains the throbbing in her head.

He filed her glass with orange juice, "So you are walking home with Tomoyo and…"he frowned, then added "Eriol?"

"Yes, that's it. It was Eriol who I forgot."

"Good morning." The sibling turned and saw Yukito standing in the open doorway, "Great breakfast."

Her brother dropped her off in front of the school gate, and as she watch his car turn the corner. She suddenly felt like she forgot something, as if something is missing. Frantically, she opened her bag and looked within.

"Sakura!" she looked up and saw Tomoyo beside her, "What are you looking for? I was calling you for more than a minute now."

"I don't know."

"Huh?"

"I really can't remember."

* * *

_you might get confused with Persona's calling Mikan, Sakura -- that's her last name_


	8. Choosing the Sacrfice

**Disclaimer**: The characters in the story are from Gakuen Alice and Card Captor Sakura, both of which I do not own.

* * *

**Chapter 7 - _Sacrifi-care_**

* * *

Luna slowly turned away from the mirror as she faced the person who slammed the door open

Luna slowly turned away from the mirror as she faced the person who slammed the door open. Standing along the doorway is the raven-haired boy with eyes scorching like his Alice. She merely lifted her eyebrows in inquiry to the rude barging, and continued brushing her hair.

"Where is she?" he bellowed the question.

"Who?"

"Don't play games with me, Koizumi!" she didn't even flinch as his walked towards her and slammed his hand at the table behind her. "Where is she? What have you done to her?"

"I was here the whole time, Natsume. And I don't know where your precious partner is." His left hand moved up and a flame was dancing on top of his palm. "Don't do it Hyuuga, you know what will happen." She stared directly at his blazing eyes. "I don't know where Sakura is."

Frustrated, he walked out of the room turning the Date Palm standing beside the doorway to ashes in seconds.

With shaking hands, Luna turned back to the mirror and placed the brush down on the dresser.

--

"I can't find her, Natsume." He looked up to see Amanatsu landing beside him as she pulled down her propeller back into her head. The robot looked so much like Mikan that it nearly clenched his heart to hear her next words "Even the tracker Hotaru placed in her earrings is turned off."

"What were you thinking leaving her, Hyuuga!" the voice came from Amanatsu's wrist, "I go back there." It was Hotaru calling from Paris.

"No need. I'll find her."

"You are incapable of protecting her." Hotaru accused

"We both know that you can't leave there, Imai. So shut up and let me handle this." With that he jump of the ledge and grabbed the nearest branch of the Maple tree that stood beside the wall of the library. When he landed on the ground, it was to face the accusing façade of his friend.

"Not you too. I said I will find her." He bumped against Ruka's shoulder as he walked past him. "If you want to help, then help."

"Guys, you have to see this." It was Kokoro. He came running from the forest looking alarm and pale.

The two young men followed their the yellow-haired classmate as he ran into the forest, only to placed into a dead stop as they looked at the prone body of a familiar boy. Kaoru Nendo, the person who tricked everyone before by pretending to be Natsume, his body laid prone on the green grass with a black dagger stabbed against his heart. He looked like he was torture from the lashes that is also fresh in his body and the gag that is on his lips.

"That's Nendo." Ruka bent down and took something held in his right hand, "And this is Mikan's. Natsume, do you know who did this?" when his friend didn't respond, Ruka looked up only to see an empty spot where his friend used to be standing.

* * *

"You were reckless, Serio." Persona looked at Serina Yamada, without her crystal ball with her, he would have been attractive to her, if his taste runs for the serene and docile looking female. Right now though, she doesn't look serene or docile, her eyes are gleaming with gloating and malice. "I told you she may breakdown."

He sneered, "Two bad that you cannot see the future, I could have anticipated that event. And you could have seen this coming." He grasped her wrist, and smiled as poison slowly turned it grayish.

"Wait!" her voice turned panicky and shrill, "Serio. Persona, stop. Natsume is right now on his way here." He instantly released her wrist, and glared as she rubbed it, slowly the color is coming back.

"Be thankful that my Alice was weaken because of what happened Serina, or you will suffer more than a cold wrist." He started to walk away, "Get out of here before you are found out."

"But what did 'The Headmaster' told you?"

"None of your damn business,Yamada." Serina just glanced at the closed door of the Headmaster where Persona went out from. The only place she couldn't look through nor see an event is inside this room. Based from the cut on arm and the throbbing cross on his face, 'The Headmaster' was not happy.

--

Persona stared out the window of his room, oblivious of the falling leaves hitting the window pane, for he is replaying everything that had happened in the dungeon. See it in his mind's eye.

_That Mikan__, crying, begging Natsume's understanding and shaking as she stabbed him in the guts. Just one thrust. He would have lived through that wound. But the fg Nendo, coward that he is, blabbered who he was as he grasped from the stab._

_Like an avenging angel, Mikan started towards him and surprised him with something unpredictable. Suddenly, when she grabbed his arm, it was like his own poison was contaminating his veins. And he couldn't seem to place his ''Mark of Death' on her although he have her arm and shoulder in his hands._

"_She has the power of her father." The Headmaster said this comment behind the curtains while Persona stood before it. "You should have anticipated this, Serio."_

"_My mistake, Headmaster."_

"_A mistake that I hope would never be repeated."_

The punishment that came after made him grit his teeth once again, as he made a vow to himself. He will not fail.

* * *

"Natsume."

"Not now, Tono." Natsume continued but as he started for the stairs, Akira Tonouchi grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. "What?!"

"Mikan is at the infirmary."

Akira took off after Natsume as they rushed out of the Administration Building. "What room?"

"Fifth floor, right wing, 510."

* * *

"Sakura, that was great." Sakura smiled as Tomoyo gave her a high five. "It's a good thing that Eriol is here to catch everything in video.

Sakura is happy that Tomoyo have found love. Although she was teasing her oftentimes when they get lovey-dovey, she also couldn't help but even her. She looks glowing and very happy.

They both turned towards the podium as the emcee announced the ranking of the players. She felt like her eardrums needed an operation when Tomoyo shrieked beside her as her name was announced as the top gymnast.

"I knew it! I knew it!"

She felt embarrassed as she took the stage and accepted the trophy from the representative because Tooya was hollering her name, and she could see Yukito standing beside him.

Ever since her father died Tooya have been amazingly supportive and overprotective of her, she doesn't mind the support but the protectiveness drives her crazy. Every time a guy or male classmate would talk to her, he would come like a growling tiger at her side. It was a good thing that she will be graduating soon and her brother is taking over the business, he will be busy and she will be living at the university's dormitory.

Although she will be far away from home and she will be at the different school from Tomoyo, she will have to choose. A life of independence or comfort?

* * *

Natsume squeezed the hand held between his, as he watches the up and down movement of Mikan's chest. Her breathing is too shallow and she looks too pallid. According to the nurses they talked with, she was found at the school entrance gate, unconscious but other than that there was nothing wrong with her. They haven't even found a scratch.

"Natsume...Natsume…" she was tossing and turning as she mumbled his name.

"I'm here. Ssshhh…I'm here." He murmured as he squeezed her hand again, but she is still thrashing.

"Natsume…Natsume….No!" Natsume immediately stood up as the machines started beeping and her thrashing became more severe.

Instantly the room is filled with the doctor and nurses, as they tried their best to sedate her and regulate her system. Once she was stabilized the doctor asked him to walk out with him to the hallway when he tried to reject their idea of leaving her all alone in the room.

"She needs someone to watch over her." Natsume insisted, "I have to be in that room."

"But you'll be in the way."

"I won't." he stared the doctor down, and although the doctor is taller and older than him, the doctor closed his eyes and looked away. "I'll stay."

"Something is bothering her when she's in deep sleep." Dr. Haibuki showed him a chart, "Her vitals go crazy every time her consciousness goes to sleep. She needs to wake up soon or she'll go into deep coma and never wake up."

--

"Yome, can you do it?" Natsume asked the boy now sitting beside the bed where Sakura still lays sleeping for two days now. The doctor said that if she didn't wake up today, she'll go into deep coma. "Will you be able to see what she is thinking now?"

They both watched as she suddenly thrashed against the sheets calling Natsume's name. Kokoro just nodded as Natsume held her down and Kokoro touched her forehead. Kokoro was unexpectedly jerked and was thrown back on the floor.

"Yome? Kokoro?" Natsume released the now calm Mikan, and bend down to pull Kokoro up, "Are you okay?"

Natsume handed him a glass of water as Kokoro took the seat beside the bed once again, looking pale and sweating.

"She thought she killed you, Natsume." He accepted the water and took a large gulp.

"And she took my Alice." They both stared at the sleeping Mikan, she looks calm and serene. "I have to be away from her for just at least a couple of hours to regain them back."

As Kokoro started to go out of the room, Natsume stopped him with a question. "Can you erase them?"

"We could. But it will be dangerous."

* * *

"What are you two trying to do?!" the two boys turned to see Professor Narumi standing by the door, the flower he was holding dropped to the floor.

"She has to be awake before the day ends." This information came from Kokoro, "Or at least stabilized."

"In order for that to happen, we need to erase what's bothering her." Natsume made this comment as he blocks his path to the room. "If you're against this, I would have to stop you."

"The problem is not her current memory, Natsume." He just pushed the boy aside although he nearly got singed from the blazed that suddenly enveloped his body. "If she sees you, these memories will try to resurface. And it would confuse her brain and she will get more aches than she have now."

He took her hand and moved the strands of hair away from her forehead. "She needs to forget you completely, as if you didn't exist in her life. That way, Persona will also stop using her as bait for you."

Natsume clenched his hand at the idea.

"Are you willing to do that Natsume?"


	9. Across the table

**Disclaimer**: The characters in the story are from Gakuen Alice and Card Captor Sakura, both of which I do not own.

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Across the coffee table**

* * *

Sakura looked across the coffee table and couldn't help herself from staring at the brown hair girl sitting anxiously on the blue sofa

Sakura looked across the coffee table and couldn't help herself from staring at the brown hair girl sitting anxiously on the blue sofa. Although the girl is looking down, she knows that her eyes are like her Tooya's who is currently talking to the one of the professor of the academy where this girl studies.

"Tooya?" Sakura stood up as her brother entered the room, behind him is the dark-haired teacher who sent the letter from this institution, the Alice Academy.

"Sakura, this is Professor Jinno. He told me something important." Sakura bowed and greeted the man behind him. She watched as he asked the girl to go with him out of the room. Something tells her that whatever the letter said it is connected to that girl and based on Tooya's hesitant expression, it also concerns her.

"Sakura, I'm not sure how to start this.." he runs his hand through this dark black hair making it messy but with him it still looks attractive. Sakura sighed, she thinks she is already getting the idea on what is happening. And based on how the girl looks like someone familiar…

"She's my sister, am I right, Nee-chan?" she walked towards the opened window and stared at the Sakura tree at the park across the office. There are cherry buds on its branches right now. "What's her name?"

"Mikan, Mikan Sakura." Tooya stood besides her placing his hand on her shoulder for comfort. "Are you mad at him?"

"I'm not sure yet. What happened?" she looked at her brother's eyes, "Why did we only found out two years after he passed away?" when he couldn't look straight at her, she knows that he already knew much longer than these few days.

"She was a student-assistant where dad was teaching, they were close. It was three years after mom's death, and she was a good woman. It just happened, they were happy together, and was in the relationship for a year when she suddenly disappeared. He didn't know that she was pregnant until she was reported dead. He tried to look for our sister, Sakura, but he wasn't able to find out where she lived or what happened to her." He looked at where Sakura was looking earlier, "In the letter that dad received a few years ago, it was said that his daughter went to the same school as her mother did, that where he found her. He didn't approach her nor revealed himself to her. He was happy though when he found out that she got your name. He told me this when I accidentally found the letters and picture his room."

"What are we going to do?"

"The person who was taking care of her, someone she believes to be her grandfather, died. There is no one left for her, Sakura."

"Does she know?" he shook his head

"I'll talk to her."

* * *

Mikan stared at the beautiful green-eyed girl in front of her, curious why she was in this academy, already thinking of what type of Alice does she possess. She seems to be already in high school based on her uniform, that would mean she would be the same age or nearly as old as Hotaru's brother.

"Mikan, my name is Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto." She moved to sit beside her and held her hand. "This might come as a surprise to you, but I just like you to know before my brother tells you everything else." then the girl took her by surprise by hugging her tightly, "Mikan, " her breath is warm against her ear, "Mikan, I'm your sister."

She knows her eyes grew big at the words.

* * *

"Well, she's leaving." Natsume ignored the girl talking beside him as he continue to look down at the group of people who are all waving to the three people walking towards a black Benz.

It had been hard these past few months.

There were times that he was so tempted to walk up to her, just to hold her.

Right after that incident at the infirmary, he confronted Persona, but just like the typical jerk that that professor is, he taunted him. Even threatened to reveal Mikan's secret Alice, a very dangerous Alice that cause would threaten the principles of the school and might cause the school body to forcibly take her Alice away from her.

If a person's Alice is taken away, it would cause that person's death. Mikan's Alice stealing ability doesn't actually take the Alice away from its owner, he has experienced it himself a few months back when they were practicing.

"_Baka, what are you doing?" Natsume yelled as Mikan nearly caught pierced him with the arrow that accidentally flew from the bow she was tried to use._

"_I want to also learn how to fight and defend myself, Natsume." She looked like she was about to weep, "I don't want to be a burden to my friends anymore, I don't want to be a burden to you."_

_Out of impulse, he grabbed her and hugged her head against his chest._

"_They like protecting you, polka-dots." He said, not wanting Mikan to see the truth in his eyes that he also wants to protect her._

_Mikan pushed away from Natsume, and glared at him, "And they won't do that if only I can defend myself or fight back on my own. Since my __Alice doesn't allow me to do that, I want to learn how to use other things to help them." _

"_Why don't you just improve your nullification, that way you will be able to use it as a shield to protect anyone." Mikan smiled at this and nodded. "Let's go __practice Natsume._

_This is what he hates about their practice. _

"_Again." Mikan bravely challenged_

_Although it does help his Alice and improve his fighting skills, he doesn't want it when he surpasses his ability and her Alice._

"_Argh.." he immediately runs to her side as she dropped to the ground in flames. "Sorry." He overcame her Alice once again and nearly burned her._

"_I'm okay, I'm not hurt." She stood up with a smile on her ash-dirty face. "You promised an hour of practice, Natsume. We still have fifteen minutes."_

"_No." he stood up beside her and glared at the stubborn girl_

"_You promised."_

"_You can't force me to kill you."_

"_You promised." Suddenly Natsume felt as if there's an aura flowing out of his body. Both jumped apart when Mikan's fisted hand was engulfed to flames. Natsume tried to call it back to him, it wouldn't. He was so worried thinking that he have accidentally unleashed his frustration and annoyance at Mikan that way. But as they both looked closer at her fist, it was not getting burn, and when Natsume touched the flame, he was the one who got burned._

"_Mikan?"_

"_I don't know how it happened." They both know that they were thinking back at the time when she did something similar, when Professor Narumi told Mikan what type of Alice this is. "Natsume, I have something to tell you."_

"_I know. I heard him – Narumi-sensei. I was outside the door." Mikan still gazed at her flaming fist. "Do you know how to give it back?"_

_When Mikan started to shake her head, she suddenly passed out. She couldn't handle his strong Alice._

With practice, Mikan slowly discovered how to give back what she borrowed. She was also the only one to be able to control the Alice when it grew stronger for Natsume's power-binding jewelry to suppress.

Since Mikan couldn't remember him, she often walk pass him in the hallway. And based on what Narumi-sensei told them – Ruka, Kokoro and him – she should hear nor see his face, for it might trigger her memory and cause her extreme pain since it was still fresh. He tried his best to avoid her, resulting to him sneaking into her room late at night to leave strawberries on her coffee table for her breakfast, for him to be transferred to another section and content himself at watching her from afar as she laughs at Anna's jokes and Ruka's antics.

And now she will be farther away from him.

If only.

If only he could say goodbye. Just hug her, or touch her hair.

If only.

If only she would just look at him with a smile. Or pound him with frustration.

Anything, just to say that he existed. That he is alive. Because the moment that she walked away and forgot him, he realized that he lived in the darkness.

And that she was his light.

Turning away from the scene of the Benz going out of the school gate, Natsume walked backed to the door that leads to this rooftop.

"Natsume."

"I'm not in the mood to listen to you, Koizumi."

* * *

He didn't know that this was his destination, he was just walking and out of the blue he found himself walking into her room. It feels empty yet he could still hear her laughter bouncing on the walls, could still smell that delicious combination of strawberries and sunshine and feel the warmth of her smile.

As he started to go out of the room, he noticed something.

On the coffee table were the strawberries he left last night. But there ate only three of them left.

_ Whoever you are, I will not forget you._

_ Thank you for the strawberries and memories._

_Your friend,_

_ Mikan Sakura_

_ P.S._

_ I left some for you. _

_Share them with me sometime._

Natsume read the note for the third time, nearly leaving creases on them with his shaking hands.

He reached for the strawberry and looked across the table. There he saw Mikan smiling at him, and then laughing as she bit into her strawberry.

Slowly she became blurry and Natsume felt some wet drip on his hand.


	10. Enlightenment

**Chapter 9 - Enlightenment  
**

_I'll remember, the strength that you gave...  
I'll remember the joy the you bring me...  
I'll remember..._

* * *

**Disclaimer**: The characters in the story are from Gakuen Alice and Card Captor Sakura, both of which I do not own.

* * *

Mikan looked up to see the mirror reflecting her sister peeking from the doorway, she couldn't help but smile.

The first days that she found out that she have a family, she felt awkward, she didn't know what to do, especially when she realized that the reason she was taken out of the academy was because she didn't have any Alice like the students who were studying in that school and that her 'grandfather' died. The news of the death of her ojiisan was a big blow to her, but her siblings helped her in her grief.

Especially Sakura Nee-chan.

"Nee-chan, is this alright?" her sister looked embarrassed as she walked into the room and stood behind her in the mirror pointing to the tie-ribbon of her old uniform from Tomoeda Elementary.

"You look cute MIkan." She gave that comment as she adjusted the ribbon look back at her from a distance. "Kawaii."

"Ladies! Hurry up, I'll be late." They both smiled as they heard Tooya calling from the kitchen below. This will be the first day of Mikan's school, and since she is transferring at the middle of the school year, Tooya would have to talk to her homeroom adviser and get to work on time.

He works as an intern doctor at an outstanding hospital just near the city, although he only helps as an assistant in operation, he does more research jobs than when he was still in the university. Often than not, he gets back home late, but no matter, even when he is really exhausted from an operation, he makes sure that he gets home to check on Sakura, now on Mikan as well.

Sakura and Mikan couldn't help but gag when they saw what's on the table for breakfast – broccoli, spinach and lady's finger.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, and you both have to eat healthy." He made this comment from the sink

"Are you sure, he isn't trying to kill us?" Mikan whispered this question to the pale Sakura

"What did he have to be a doctor?" Sakura groaned as she walked towards the fridge to at least get edible food that will not make her stomach feel like retching.

"What are you doing, Sakura?" she stopped as she pulled out last night's bake Mac. Slowly she turned to face her brother who is just behind her.

"Amm…."

"Sit and eat."

Slowly Sakura walked back to the table, leaving the macaroni in the fridge and taking the seat at the left of MIkan. Like her, her little sister is pushing the vegetables around on the plate.

"Why the sad face?" Tooya asked from behind them, "You have to hurry up, we don't have much time. Or do you guys expect this?" from Mikan's right came a new plate of pancakes with whip cream and strawberries.

Sakura smiled at the pull bloom of her sister's smile as she hugged Tooya and started to eat the pancakes. She was waiting for her plate of pancakes, but had none.

"Eat up fast, Sakura." He said as he walked away from the table.

"What?! Why does she have to get pancakes while I get greens?"

"You need to diet, you're getting fat." With that Sakura pushed her chair back and attacked Tooya with punches, making MIkan giggle as Tooya tried hard to defend himself.

--

"You didn't have to do that, you know." Tooya made that comment as they dropped her off at Seijou High School as touched the bruise on his jaw.

"Hmp!" was her only comment as she kissed her sister goodbye and walked away from the car.

"Why do you tease her, Oniisan?" Mikan asked as they both entered her new school. She could see a lot of students loitering outside, this school is smaller than the academy but she could see a lot more students at the ground.

"Because she gets mad easily, it was so nice to tease her. Like this Orange-head." He ruffled her hair as she glared at him.

* * *

"What's this?" Natsume asked the principal as he dropped the thick papers on the table.

"Just like what is stated on them, you are asked to transfer school to do your mission better."

"What mission? This is the school where Sakura transferred," he hated the smile that appeared behind the principal's face. "You're still at it. Using her as bait." He clenched his fist.

"If you want to protect her, be with her." The principal leaned back on his seat, "Aren't you happy that I'm helping you be closer with her." He pushed two more folders forward. "There are two others who will be transferred as well – Nogi and Yomi. This will be part of your training field, to be able to adapt and live as normal people."

He started to walk out of the office when the principal stop him in mid-stride.

"There is also something. A family will adopt you since we couldn't locate your real ones." He was thankful that Aoi was already out of Persona's clutches and his parents were able to hide. Although they tried to take him with them, he refused the offer. "They are waiting at the visitor's chamber with Fukutan."

--

Natsume refused to look at Persona as he posed as Fukutan when he entered the visitor's chamber. He saw a brown haired boy looking out of the window – he might be staring at the Sakura tree that is right across the office, and the man and woman sitting on one of the blue sofa's placed in the room.

"Here he is." The boy and adults turned to look at him. "Mr. and Mrs. Kamiyama, I'd like you to meet Natsume." both of the adults stood up to approach him.

"It's nice to meet you at last, Natsume." This coming from the female, "Professor Fukutan told us a lot about you." she tried to reach out to him but he stayed back.

He learned from the man that his wife has a medical problem preventing her to bear a child, but he really want to fulfil his wife's dream of having boys. They took to adopting. He also discovered that the boy with them was also adopted.

"Syaoran was in an accident and suffers amnesia." Mr. Kamiyama is the attending physician who took care of Syaoran at the hospital. He couldn't remember anything and the hospital staff named him after the wolf pendant of the necklace found around his neck. When it was time to release him from the hospital, Dr. Kamiyama adopted the boy.

Natsume couldn't help but look at the guy who is also staring at him. He doesn't look like he is uneasy about the discussion about him he just tentatively smiled at him.

* * *

Syaoran looked at the school where they dropped off his little brother. Tomoeda Elementary looks familiar to him. He still looked back as they drove away from the establishment, with a frown on his forehead,

Out of the blue, an image appeared before him. Along with the image came a curious feeling of annoyance to the girl with the grey-haired guy.

"Syaoran, are you alright?" his dad asked as he saw Syaoran suddenly winced as his head throbbed.

"My head just hurts."

"Do you want to rest and not attend school?" they are already near his school when the hurt that came brought the darkness.

--

When he regained consciousness he back in the hospital room.

The first time he woke up in this room, everything hurts not only his head. The moment he discovered that he can't remember anything about him, he panicked and tried to get out of bed and the room, but he was too weak that the moment his feet touched the floor he passed out. He was angry at everything and everyone during the first few days since they couldn't take the feeling of helplessness and emptiness away. That was until he saw the ring. One of the nurses left the ring on his bedside table.

_"We found it with this necklace, little wolf." The nurse explained as he placed it on the table._

The ring made him feel calm, he couldn't explain it. Even if he can't remember anything, he will definitely try hard to know why the ring is important to him. That had been his motivation from that point onwards.

He looked up when he heard a knock on the door, curious because the nurses never knocked before. His answer came with the raven-haired boy who entered the room, and the boy looks angry and sad at the same time.

"Natsume, what happened?" he sat up on the bed

"Heard something happened to you." He dropped his bag on the floor beside the bed table and grabbed the seat beside it.

"Just had one of those headaches." He smiled, "Don't worry it's for the better, since it only happens when I start to remember something."

"Does it often happen?"

"Nah. But sometimes the hurt is too much that it leaves me unconscious." He unconsciously ruffled his little brother's hair as he asked, "But something else is bothering you."

"Today at school, someone who also have something like yours – someone who couldn't remember anything, was also brought to this hospital. She went unconscious."

"Something might have triggered her memory, then that's a good thing then." He tried to reassure his brother but he doesn't seem convinced.

Natsume looked out the window and saw Yomi walking out of the hospital door. He knows where he came from and what he did.

"Koko, raise your hand if you can read my mind right now." He thought, trying hard to direct the words to his friend. When he saw the boy stop and raise his right hand, he knows that his friend Alice is getting stronger. "Were you able to do it? Ruffle you hair if it's a yes." When his friend did the gesture, he didn't know if he was relieved or sadden. "Thank you."

It was an accident that Mikan found him at the fire exit. The girl was trying to hide from her friends with whom she was playing hide-and-seek during the lunch break, and she have chosen the area just below the fire exit where he escaped to cut classes. He was bored and already knew the lessons, regular school seems to have late lesson or Alice Academy have more advanced ones.

She was crouching behind some shrubs when she heard the stairs creak and she looked up. At first she was frowning, and squinted. Then the look of shock on her face. She grasped out his name and she screamed as her Alice went berserk. It lasted only a few seconds long before she passed out unconscious. Before he could jump down to her side, he classmates are already beside her.


	11. Doesnt Matter

**Chapter 10 - What Happens Next?**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: The characters in the story are from Gakuen Alice and Card Captor Sakura, both of which I do not own.

* * *

Mikan couldn't suppress the laughter from bubbling out of her lips as she watched her friends' antics, and she ran after them.

She love it here, the feel of the tiny grains of sands on her feet as she ran, the smell of salty water coming from the nearby beach, the warmth of the setting sun and the wonderful splash of orange and violet across the darkening sky. Turning back to the summer house they rented, she waved at her brother who has been watching her for the past few hours. She now understands her sister's annoyance when she said that Touya is irrationally overprotective.

Earlier this morning when she was about to join her friends and classmate at the beach front, Touya caught her going out of the room. Upon seeing her clad in the two-piece swimsuit, he gone caveman on her and carried her back to her room, ordering her to change. Absurdly, his choices are either she is fully clothed or the tent shirt he lent her. Thankfully, Sakura came to the rescue, and pushed Touya out of the room. To compensate, she ended up in the plain red one piece suit and short wraparound skirt.

"Your sister and brother accompanied you?" Mikan turned to see one of her classmate standing behind her. She doesn't know why, but since Luna transferred to their school she seems not to like her.

"My brother's here because of work, while onee-chan is here because of friends."

"Hmp! If you ask me, you just needed babysitting, that's why they are here." She snide before adding another comment, "You always needed someone's protection, don't you?" with that she walked towards where Natsume was sitting on the sand.

"Was she bothering you?" Mikan smiled, and looked at Ruka standing beside her. She could feel her heart filled with warmth as she shook her head. "You sure?"

"You're always a protective boyfriend." She laughed as she took her hand and urged him towards the waters.

* * *

Her heart was still throbbing wildly against her chest, when she heard the familiar voice coming from the person holding her tightly against a strong solid chest.

"Stupid."

"Unhand me." She gritted her teeth before turned to face the proprietor.

"If you're trying to kill yourself, jump off a cliff, don't get innocent drivers hurt." She couldn't resist giving him a bump on his head. "Hey, you can't even say a proper thank you."

"What are you doing here Kamiyama?" she asked as she safely moved away from the busy street. She was too absorbed with the fact that she just survived her training from Africa and that she now have to lie to her siblings that she wasn't able to notice that the light already turned green as she stepped of the path walk.

"Here." She looked at the magazine he was holding out for her. "Inside are the files that states that we are going to be partners."

True to his words, inside the magazine are files that states that she and the annoying Syaoran Kamiyama are going to be partners until informed. Why does it have to be this arrogant person? Yet as she glared at the tall brown haired man behind her, she couldn't help but remember the fact that this guy saved her, not only today but more than once at the training camp.

_When she arrived at the camp, she was the only female in their barracks, and she __has been the object of more than taunts and jeers but harassment as well. _

"_I think she is our reward boys" one of the cadets announced as she dropped her heavy duffel bag on top of one of the lower bunks, and looked up to the leery looking blond guy._

"_Let me see." This came from the chubby guy behind him._

_More taunts and leers came as the men in the barracks noticed her presence in the room. And one of the men even held her down on the bed and started to pull her shirt. She punched him and move out of his bleeding nose. Looking at the raucous group, she positioned herself against the walk and prepared for the worst. _

"_Boys, boys, boys. Let's be practical about this," this came from the guy who is sitting on the upper bunk of the bed beside her. He jumped down and stood between the group and her. Feeling relieved, she started to lower down her guard and move near her brown-haired hero. "Why don't we place a wager for this?" she was pulled roughly against his body, "The person who picks the longest straw from this bundle gets to have her first."_

_She struggled against his hold, but he efficiently stopped all her struggles by trapping her between his thighs and pulled her closer to her body._

"_Nah, you can have her first." The blond guy announced, "Just as long as we get to have her afterwards." the group started to disperse but they are still looking at them expectantly. _

_He pulled into his embrace and gave her a rough kiss, smothering her, making breathing difficult. The air touched her left breast as he pull off her shirt on the side and expose her bra. She tried to push him away but his hold was unbreakable. When her lips are finally free, he dragged her to the corner and pushed her into a room. _

_The room is dark but she has a vague idea that this is the loo. He pushed her into the corner and held his hand against his mouth. _

"_If you know what's good for you, play along with me." She did her best to struggle, and bit his hand but he didn't let go, even though she could taste blood. "I'm trying to save you here, lady. So stop all this violence." He didn't even winch as she deepen her bite. _

"_I won't be able to stop all of those guys out there." He continued, "I want to know if you are one of the recruit." She released her bite and nodded, "Good. Pretend that something happened to us, and that you only like to do it with me, and no one else."_

_He finally released her, "Gesh, you're really a banshee." He looked at his bitten hand and glared at her, "If you're not in trouble, I wouldn't even kiss you. You're not worth the trouble."_

_Ignoring his insult, she adjusted her clothing. _

"_Would they really stop if I tell them that?" she doubtfully looked at him._

"_They don't pouch on other people's property." He snide and pulled her shirt off her shoulder, "You should look ravished not composed." After ruffling her hair to disarray, he bent and placed a hicky on her neck. "It suits you." His grin is so devilish that Sakura couldn't help but punch him on his stomach. "You're asking for it."_

_Once again she found herself in his embrace and smothered in a passionate kiss. Although she struggled, at the back of her mind, she could feel that she made less effort and slowly she is feeling like this kiss is familiar. Warm. Slowly his lips gentled and his hand caressed her checks._

_The door slamming against the wall broke them apart. They both turned to see a dark-skinned officer standing at the doorway._

"_This is not the time to play hooker Kinomoto." He yelled, "Kamiyama, you are to change bunks with Youza." Syaoran immediately went out of the room. "And you," he said pointing to her, "even if you're a girl doesn't mean you are given special treatment, so stop seducing my men."_

_Later on she learned that he was their commanding officer and that the leader in the barracks is Syaoran Kamiyama. No one else bothered her, she didn't know why but she has a feeling that Syaoran have something to do with it. And even at the drill exercises he seems to be easy on her, which made her more annoyed and frustrated__ since the other are thinking that she was a weakling._

"_Kamiyama, Kinomoto," both cadets looked up from their meal as their commanding officer called out their names. "Time for sparing." the camp holds a weekly sparring session between cadets to test out their skills and camaraderie. Sakura have been at the camp for almost a month now, and this is her first time to participate for a sparring and she considers this as a chance to prove her worth._

"_Careful Kinomoto, he's our top cadet." This warning came form Cruz, a female cadet from another barracks. There is an equivalent of seven teams in the camp, most team has at least 3-5 female in their group, and it was only in their team that they have only one female. At the end of the month there will only be three groups remaining. _

_Syaoran was looked at her and grinned, "Don't worry__. I'll go easy on her."_

"_Don't you dare. Give it your best shot, let's see you win." She challenged as she got inside the fenced patch of land that served as their ring, "Please Syaoran." She muttered as she got near him._

"_Don't cry if you get hurt then." He jeered. Somehow she felt that this guy is someone she can trust._

_She earned aches, cuts and bruises together with the groups respect at the end of the fight. Although she didn't win, she was able to make Syaoran out of breath and kneel in exhaustion. _

"_You alright?' Youza, their group mate asked Syaoran as he stepped into the ring, Syaoran nodded and winched as he felt a cut on his left cheek where her hand was able to punch him. __"Kinomoto, can you stand?" _

_Sakura nodded and started to get up. Just as she started to wobbled somehow Syaoran was able to position himself beside her and pretend that he is trying to lean against her showing that he needed her legs to sit up properly. _

"_Kamiyama, I thought you said you're OK?" this joke came from their chubby group mate, "Why are you leaning against our girl there?"_

"_Just out of breath, Bates." He winked at Sakura as she was able to regain her composure and standup by leaning her legs against Syaoran. "A little help here, Kinomoto." He held out his hand. _

_Although to the group it would look like she pulled him up, she felt Syaoran pushed himself up and supported her to steady herself. As she stepped forward, she suddenly felt her sides ached and froze. _

"_Sorry about that, you won't be able to move for 15 minutes or so." Syaoran whispered, she remembered the touch he gave her at the last part before she went down which made Syaoran won. "Although it was a light touch, you inside muscles will be aching and numbed." _

_They were both brought to the infirmary and spent half the day there._

"_I said spar, not kill each other." This came from their commanding officer but he was smiling. "Good work cadets, you challenged all the cadets to give their best out there."_

"Our cover is the news magazine called Impact. You are working as a feature reporter and I'll be your photographer. We should report at the office building tomorrow, we don't know each other until that interview. Our contact at the Impact is the editor-in-chief, Sher Garcia, also known as Agent Vane."

"What time?"

"Be here at five." Syaoran stared at the retreating back of Sakura, having a vague feeling that there was something that he should remember. Although he is positive that he have already told her everything.

* * *

"Why are you here alone, Natsume?" Luna asked although her voice seems to say that she knew the reason of his solitude.

Natsume tired to ignore the girl beside him, just like he tried to ignore the feeling of betrayal and loneliness he had since Ruka started to pursue his feeling for Mikan.

"_Natsume, I would just like to let you know that I am going to court her." He said this a year ago, since he and Mikan develop friendship weeks after they met again, "Are you going to be alright?" _

He doesn't have a choice, does her? With Ruka as her boyfriend she will be more protected and he doesn't have to watch her back from time to time. And he is trying t make sure that she doesn't accidentally come face-to-face with him. Besides, he haven't confessed to anyone what he really felt towards Mikan while Ruka have bluntly told him about his.

Without a word he stood up and walked away from Luna. He knows that she have been sent to watch him, and make sure that they still have him under control. She said as much when she transferred to the school last year.

Hearing the familiar laughter of Mikan, Natsume looked up and saw her playing on the beach with Ruka.

"You miss her." He turned to see Koko standing beside him.

"Stay out of my mind, Yomi." He was already trying to clear his mind of any thoughts when his friend replied.

"I wasn't even reading your mind. It shows in your eyes, Natsume." He smiled at Natsume's shock, "And lately you seem to have a protective shield on that brain of yours, my mind get singe every time I try to read it."

Natsume shrugged at this information and looked back at the happy couple only to be surprised as Mikan waved towards them. He was about to lift his hand to wave back when he realized she must have been waving at Kokoro. Clenching his hand, he walked away from the shore.


	12. Wrap around you

**Disclaimer**: The characters in the story are from Gakuen Alice and Card Captor Sakura, both of which I do not own.

* * *

**Chapter 11 - Wrapped around you**

Mikan couldn't help but glance once more to the cold back facing her. The dark hair of the boy stuck with her in this cold room seems to stand out with the snow as its background, even his stance seems to tell her to stay back and don't approach. She really can't understand how someone as warm and smiling as Ruka can have this guy for a best friend. They are as opposite as night and day. How did she come to this situation?

* * *

22 hours earlier….

"Mikan, have you packed everything?" she pulled her luggage from the grasp of her obsessive sister, she's worse than Tooya. She has been fussing around her since last night when Sakura arrived from the date she had with Syaoran.

"Nee-chan. Stop it." She was finally able to get the bag from her sister's grasp, "I've already checked it twice and Tooya even helped before he took off to talk with Syaoran last night.

The topic of Syaoran finally took her sister mind off her excursion. Tooya went protective cave-man brother yesterday and interrogated Syaoran like he is under CSI investigation, when Sakura announced that they have been dating.

"He was being unreasonable. He knew who Syaoran is since I started to work in Impulse." Sakura lay down on Mikan's unmade bed and stared at the ceiling, "I'm already 21. I'm old enough to think for myself."

"And so am I Nee-chan, so stop fussing." After making sure that her bag is closed, Mikan pushed her sister out of the room. "Don't worry, I'll be sending you message every hour and I'll stay out of danger. I promise not to do anything that will make you worry."

* * *

Syaoran smiled as his brother swatted his hand again from the luggage he was trying to carry for him. He got up earlier than usual since the bus will leave early to avoid the traffic jam and he had to pick up Mikan and Sakura as well.

"I can carry my own stuff." Natsume glared at him, if he didn't know better it looked like sparks are coming out of his eyes.

"I know, but you can carry Mikan's bag instead." He said.

Syaoran knows that his brother is a loner, preferring solitude than company but it was the first time he saw him deliberately stick himself against the car window just move as far away from Mikan as he could when the girl sat beside him at the back. Especially when the girl is his best friend's girlfriend.

Instead of getting the clue, Natsume forcefully grabbed the luggage from him, "Then carry her bag not mine." And walked away.

"Rudeness and arrogance must really run in your family, Kamiyama." Sakura muttered as they watched their siblings get on the bus.

"Yet you like me just the same." He teased as he kissed her on the cheeks, and knowing that she would elbow him he immediately moved away.

"Argh! You're taking advantage of the cover that we have." She discreetly wiped the kiss of her cheeks, "You really must be thankful for this cover-up, since you have the chance to finally let out your unrequited love for me."

"In your dreams, Kinomoto." With that he went into his car finish, "Are you planning to walk to the office?"

Sakura waved one last time to his sister before getting inside the car with a sour face.

* * *

It has been two years, he should have been used to it. But watching Mikan laugh beside Ruka right now still brings pain to his chest area and makes his stomach feel hollow.

"It's true then," Koko uttered beside him, "that you'll never know the importance of something until you lost it."

"I knew her importance even before I lost her." Natsume mumbled as he forced his eyes to the view outside the window, and although he really doesn't see anything he kept it glued there.

"Ladies and gents, we will be approaching the cabin any minute now." The voice of their sensei filled the bus as they turned to the left corner of the road. "Since it's snowing, make sure that you wear you parkas and scarves before getting of the bus, and don't forget your mittens, little kittens." the teacher laughed at her own joke before continuing with the announcement.

"Boys stays at the left wing, while ladies at the right. Your room assignment has already been selected by the class president and the secretary, " a student in front and Luna raised their hands. Luna is being the secretary of the class.

"Don't forget to grab the trips itinerary and your room keys from the reception area."

When the students filled-out of the bus, Natsume tried to stay behind but Ruka grabbed his hand and pulled him down.

"It turns out that we are roommates." Ruka gave him the class list where it shows that they are sharing rooms. "So why did you and Mikan arrived together?"

"We didn't. My brother just volunteered to drive his girlfriend to work and Mikan is his girlfriend's sibling."

Ruka just shrugged and walked towards the reception desk. "Let's eat first before we go check our room. I haven't taken my breakfast."

* * *

Mikan tried hard to balance herself on the ski but every few minutes she ended up with either her face in the snow or her butt dug deep on it. Although she has already taken lessons from Ruka earlier this morning, and Megumi earlier this afternoon, she seems to have been born a klutz.

"Are you alright?" she looked up to see Kokoro holding out his hand, "You'll feel bruised all over if you continue with this, you won't even be able to sit down."

She took his friendly hand and pulled herself up but ended up pushing Kokoro on the ice as well.

"Ouch." He muttered as he rubbed his head that hit the ice

"So sorry." He just smiled. "Natsume, a little help here."

Mikan looked up to see Natsume looking at them. The guy practically ignored her as he took hold of Kokoro's arm and pulled him out and left them alone.

"He's so annoying." She mumbled as once again she took Koko's hand and this time he was able to pull her up.

"Just try to walk." She followed Koko's instruction was able to walk at least a foot or two before she felt fatigued. "Can you still make it?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. You go ahead." She bends into hunches and bowed her head. "I'll just catch my breath."

Koko suspiciously looked at her, "I'll ask someone to bring a snow mobile here to fetch you. Stay here."

It only took Mikan a few minutes to catch her breath and she started to walk again. Unfortunately the way towards the cabin was through a slope going down.

"I'll find another way." She muttered as she walked towards the direction on the east where she was the signage earlier saying that there is a stairs built there to go down.

It was already getting dark when she decided to give up and admit that she's lost. She couldn't even go back to where Koko left her.

"Please, please, please. Anyone?" she prayed, "Please come and get me." She is already feeling cold because her fall earlier placed snow inside her clothes.

She was freezing when she heard someone call her name.

"I'm here." She yelled, the second time she did, her voice sounded faint. "I'm here." She saw a shadow bend down and she blacked out.

Now, she could only stare at the back of her savior.

She woke up in this old cabin and there was already fire in the hearth, and she is warped in blankets.

"You should take your clothes off, to dry them off." He uttered with his back still facing her.

"Promise you won't peek." She joked but his back only stiffened, "I was just kidding."

Still the cold silence.

"Where are we? How did you find me?" she asked as she took off everything except her undies, trying to keep her mind off the fact that she is undressing in a room where there is a man nearby.

Cold silence.

"Okay, Mikan. I'll answer your questions for you. "she said making her voice hoarse and deep like a man, "You are stuck in an old cabin, in the middle of a forest somewhere near the cabin where you friends are staying. And I was actually following you all day that's how I found you."

"I wasn't following you." Natsume turned to glare at her.

"Finally he talks." She could see Natsume's frown from across the room, "hey, don't e mad again and ignore me."

"I wasn't following you. Koko went back and said you were left behind." He said still frowning, looking at her as if he is expecting something to happen. "We – the class – are looking for you."

Natsume curiously eyed Mikan as she continued to look at him, she doesn't seem to recognize him and his face didn't trigger any memory.

"Mikan, do you know who I am?"

"Of course I do." Natsume felt his heartbeat stop, "You're my boyfriend;s best friend."

"Of course."

As he walked forward, Mikan immediately warped the blanket tighter around her. But she sneezed and the blankets got free of her grip. When it pooled around her lap, Natsume couldn't help but smile as he caught a glimpse of her brassiere with strawberry design.

"You never change." He muttered

"Hey! Close your eyes." She shrieked as she gathered the blanket up again.

"It would be easier if you tie it around your neck like a toga." He suggested as he walk pass her and moved towards a black kettle placed on the broken shelf. "I think I found a box of tea, somewhere here." He looked around but only found a few dried tea leaves. "I think this will do." He walked towards her and tore a small piece from the edge of the blanket wrapped around her.

"For the tea, princess." He sounded sarcastic and offended as well, that Mikan felt like she should apologize.

"That's crazy." She whispered to herself.

She watched Natsume move around the cabin, although he doesn't know where things are, he move efficiently. Like a warrior – confidence and arrogant. And curiously she suddenly felt calm, and safe. Like nothing would harm her, if he's around.

"Ridiculous." She whispered to herself again.

While they were drinking the bitter tea, Natsume told her that he brought her to a cabin near the forest since they were too far away from the cabin where they are staying and it was dark. Then while she was unconscious, a blizzard started outside, that's why he was looking out the window.

"We should stay in until morning, and hope the blizzard stops." Natsume was the one to also clean up their mess and ordered her to sleep.

She was only sleeping for at least an hour when a sound woke her up.

At first she was disoriented to where she is until she saw Natsume. He is sleeping a few feet away from her, on the mat covered with hay. He only has his jacket draped on top of him, since he have given all the blanket of the cabin to her. No wonder he is shivering.

"Kamiyama?" Natsume just groan and shivered some more.

Mikan moved beside him and started to drape one of her blanket when she noticed that he is sweating profusely. She removed the jacket draped on him and found out that his shirt is wet, even his pants, and his skin his hot.

"Kamiyama, wake up." She shook him awake but he just groaned.

"You didn't take your clothes off to dry. Now you have a fever." Hesitantly she took off his shirt, "Kamiyama, please wake up. It's embarrassing for me to take off your pants." She shook him again, but he just turned to the sides and shivered some more.

"Stupid Natsume." She muttered as she slowly and tentatively took off his pants. It's a good thing that he is wearing boxer shorts. "Kamiyama! Wake up." This time she is already shouting and panicking, because he is really hot to touch and groaning as well.

"You have to be alright." She ordered as she dragged the mattress closer to him and rolled him into it. "Natsume, wake up."

This time Natsume was able to open his eyes and look at her.

"Mikan?" he tried to open up his eyes wider but failed to do so, they are already closing.

"Natsume, please be alright." She pleaded,

"Mikan, don't worry. I'll protect you." She was stunned by the promise. "I won't die, I'll protect you."

"Stupid. No one said your dying." She punched him on his shoulder which earned a grunt, "Oh, sorry. Please be alright."

"I'm alright. I'll be alright." He opened his eyes again – halfway. "Where are my clothes? It's cold."

"They are still wet." She moved towards him and laid down beside him, "We'll share heat and blanket. Go back to sleep."

But instead of just sleeping beside her, he pulled her closer to him and warped her in his arms.

"Umm…Natsume?" but when she looked up, he is already asleep and hugging her tightly to his chest. He's hot…his fever is still high and it's warming her body, making her feel drowsy and sleepy. Eventually, Mikan was not able to pull out of Natsume's arms.

* * *

Natsume woke up to the smell of strawberry and sunshine. A smell so familiar, that it jolted him awake. Only to discover his arms wrapped around someone he shouldn't be hugging and her arms wrapped around him as well.

What happened? How did they get to this? With both of them practically naked.

He tried to pull out of her embrace but it just wrapped tighter, so familiar is the feeling that he almost cried.

"Mikan, please let me go." His voice is hoarse with suppress emotions. "Mikan, wake up."

Mikan slowly opened her eyes. For the first time, she felt warm and content – almost happy. Something felt familiar. She didn't have any horrible nightmares, even those short ones.

"Kinomoto, wake up."

"Natsume?" she asked as her eyes met crimson ones. "Natsume?!" she exclaimed as she suddenly removed her arms around his naked chest, where her head is resting the entire night. "What happened?"

"That's what I'd like to know." He said looking pointedly to their almost naked appearance.

"Uh…umm…it was…you were sick last night because you stupidly didn't remove your wet clothes and I had to remove." She is almost tripping over her words as she explained quickly, "Then I moved the mattress so that so can sleep on it but you suddenly wrapped me in your arms and wouldn't let me go,"

"At least you didn't take advantage of me." He teased as he reached for his shirt and pull it on.

"The nerve! In your dreams, Kamiyama." She also grabbed her shirt and own pants.

"Don't you mean, nightmare."

"Argh!" she growled as she tried to put on her pants with the toga still wrapped around her. "Don't you dare tell this to anybdy."

"This is nothing to brag about. This is embarrassing." He stated as he silently turn around so that she can pull up the toga and put on her pants.

"What have you done to her to have her fuming like that?" Kokoro asked as Mikan walked away muttering about killing Natsume.

"Nothing." Natsume glared at him, "And don't you dare try reading her mind."

"That's the thing, I tried but it seems to protect itself this time." Kokoro explained as they watch Mikan walked towards the girls hall, "It's like she's it's absorbing my alice and siphoning it."

* * *

Sorry for the long wait

* * *


	13. Leaving Clues

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice nor Card Captor Sakura, and their characters._

* * *

_**Chapter 12-** Leaving Clues_

* * *

Syaoran could see Sakura in his peripheral vision as she stared at the display window of one of the store they just passed-by. And while they are waiting for the coffee that they just ordered before going to the Impact. In her face is confusion, and it made him curious.

"Sakura, what the prob- " he stopped short as he looked at what she was so engrossed at the display.

In front of them is a toy store, and Sakura is staring at a pair of teddy bears dressed in school uniform. He almost laughed at the child-like curiosity of his partner as she turned her confused green-eyes towards him.

"Teddy bears? You like teddy bears?" he tried to suppress his grin but it still came out, which earned him a glare from the emerald eyes.

"I'm not sure if I like it." She murmured her voice so soft that he had barely heard it. If he weren't standing so close to her.

""What?" now he is confused

"When I looked at it, I felt sad and I felt like smiling as well." Sakura realizing that the barista is already calling their name and that she have revealed too much to her partner walked towards the cashier of the outdoor café.

Syaoran could help but look back at the bears, and decided to do something totally irrational.

"What's that?" Sakura asked nodding towards the package Syaoran was suddenly carrying after she paid for the coffee.

Without a word, Syaoran gave her the paper bag and kept the other package.

They were nearly at their respective office when that happened, being the pseudo-lovers she couldn't glare at the supposedly sweet gift that he gave her. She just frowned as he gave her a peck before he walked towards his office.

"Isn't that sweet?" Sakura turned at the sarcastic tone of Ivana Skyloski, Syaoran's assistant secretary.

"What do you need Ivana?' she asked as she opened her office door and placed the package on top of her desk. She waited for a minute before she looked up to see the secretary looking expectantly at the package. "I'm not gonna open it in front of you."

The secretary snide as she handed the thick folder held between her arms. The file said Wacky Tomoe, recalling what she read about the file Wacky, she remembered the multimillionaire that owned the cruise ship – Bellisima Tours, and he is also a famous hotelier. Since this coming month, the publishing house plans to focus on the hotels and alike it wouldn't be suspicious if she and Syaoran will interview the said hotelier.

"Thank you, Ivana." Her tone telling that the secretary should go out of the room. Once she is positive that the woman is out of earshot, she dialed Syaoran's extension.

"Either you called me to thank me or it's about the cruise." He said the moment he picked up the phone and heard her voice.

Syaoran shifted his eyes from the bear that is now displayed on his bookcase and the folder on top of his table. From the sigh he could hear on the other side, he knows that Sakura haven't opened the package and that she is calling about the case.

"Are we still set for the theater tonight then?" It's there code that they will be going to Phantom, the genius gear-technician of the group.

"Yes, pick me up around seven."

"Open your gift." He couldn't resist adding before hanging up the phone.

Sakura have a bad feeling with the package and really doesn't want to open the package. She could feel her heart beat accelerating with every second that passes. Her hand is even trembling as she reached for it. Slowly she pulled the ribbon and opened the bag, as she reached inside her mind went blank.

Syaoran was already expecting her when the door slammed open and was slammed back shut. And he is trying hard to bite his tongue so that his grin will not be reveal, which would definitely earn him a jab on the chin.

"A pig?! You gave me a pig!" now he definitely wasn't able t stop the laughter that bounced off the four walls of the room before the pink toy hit him on the face. "It reminds you of me?" she tossed the card he pinned on the toy earlier.

She was about to stride out of the room when Syaoran called her name and tossed the bear he was holding. She caught it in midair and frowned as she stared at it. It was only minutes before everything black out and she hit the carpeted floor.

* * *

_It was as if nothing happened_. Mikan thought to herself as she watched Natsume from the corner of her eyes, staying as far away from her as before. _Does he hate me so much?_

"He doesn't hate you." She turned to Koko, wondering if she asked the question aloud. "You have that look in your eyes that says it." He explained.

_Is she really that transparent?_ She wondered. She should have been used to it, Natsume and her doesn't move in the same circle. Not then, not now. Then why does she feel betrayed right now? Sad even?

"Mikan, we are going to be late." It was Anna already standing up from her seat. They took their lunch outside today since the AC was suffocating and the day is not too hot and not to cold. "Where's your boyfriend?"

"He went ahead, they have band practice." She explained as she followed her friend back to the corridors to their Biology class.

The next class is her favorite – PE, since this is the only subject she excelled on. After making sure that her hair is not going to be remove from her ponytail, she slammed the locker shut and jogged towards the outdoor gym.

She was nearly at the tracks when she heard the music – someone playing the guitar, strumming a song, and to her it sounded familiar. The sound is coming from the back of the gym. Just as she rounded the corner, she suddenly heard the person who is playing hum the tone. When she discovered that it was Natsume who owns that sad voice, she couldn't help but stay hidden – the song is about sacrificing everything for his love, letting her go as long as he could see her smile, hear her laughter carried by the winds towards his ear.

"Kinomoto! Mikan! " she turned to see Coach Sullivan waving from the track.

Natsume nearly dropped his guitar on the ground when he heard her name. But what actually froze him was the fresh footprint on the ground near where he is seated, and the familiar hanky beside it.

"_You're hurt." He looked up to see the worried face of his partner, amber eyes full of concern and nearly teary. She pulled something from her pocket and wrapped it around his wounded palm. "I told you to be careful." She scolded as if she wasn't the cause of the wound. A wound taken from saving her from Rio_.

The same white hanky.

He is being careless again that he didn't notice someone near him. This is not good.

* * *

Her head is throbbing when she opened her eyes.

"Syaoran?"

"Are you alright?" she heard his voice at her right, but when she turned her head towards him it ached more. "Don't move, you hit your head pretty hard back there." He placed his cold hand on her forehead and somehow it eased the ache. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure myself." She tried to sit up and he was instantly supporting her back, almost cradling her against his body. "I just blacked our."

"Maybe I should fly solo in this." She knew he was talking about the case.

"Try it, you're a dead man." She warned. She suddenly felt her heart stop as she saw his grin, she frowned at this. Why? He always grinned like this, why is she feeling self conscious now?

After getting a promise from her that she will have a thorough examination with the organization's physician, Syaoran finally relented.

"I have to get back to my office. How long have I been out?" she asked before walking to the door.

"Only 5 minutes." She nodded and walked out.

Just as Syaoran was about to get up, something caught his eyes. Something cast of a glint from the corner of his eyes. He reached for it and looked at the ring – must have been Sakura's.

Out of nowhere, he heard a laughter, familiar yet different.

_"I want to ask you to be my official girlfriend."…." "I'm sure Sakura. I love you and I want the world to know."_

His voice…he is talking to Sakura. Declaring affection.

"Look, princess.".. "You - are much more beautiful."

"Sakura!"

His head is aching again, just like before. Slowly he walked towards the sofa at the corner of his office and lie down on it.

"Syaoran?" slowly he opened his eyes and met the concern in forest-green eyes.

"Sakura?" he couldn't help his hand from touching her face, making sure that she is not just a figment of his imagination, not a dream. And when his hand touched warm flesh he almost cried.

"Kamiyama? Are you alright?" Sakura asked again. She didn't understand why she was worried when he didn't came out of the office during lunch time, since as pseudo-lovers they always eat lunch together, if not he would call to explain why. "You were moaning."

"Sakura…Sakura.." he murmured, still not taking his eyes away from the face in front of him. Smiling even though she is frowning

"What's wrong with you?" her warm hand touched his forehead. "I think it's you who needs to have a thorough checkup with the physician." She laughed as she stood up. "Come on, we only have 15 minutes left for lunch."

"You don't remember…" he murmured.

"Remember what?" she is curios and frowning, as if he lost his mind or she thinks he is still dazed and dreaming.


	14. Higher Instensity

**Chapter 13 - Higher Intensity**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: The characters in the story are from Gakuen Alice and Card Captor Sakura, both of which I do not own.

* * *

"What are you doing?!" her voice is followed with the echoing sound of a palm hitting flesh. Her incredulous eyes staring wide-eyed at the recipient of the said slap.

Syaoran slowly felt his world getting back to the present - the present where his world is not in order. The slap left a stinging feeling on his face, which he has not doubt is wearing the print of her palm, but it is exceeded with the pain that he is experiencing at  
the moment with his head- with his heart.

As he watch questions, lots of questions, pass through Sakura's eyes, questions are also swarming through his head. How this happened? Why did they end up this way?

He gripped the ring tightly in his fist, trying to get enough control in his thoughts and emotions. Mentally telling himself not to blurt out anything, or do anything stupid, as to hug her tightly that she wouldn't be able to breathe. Or kiss her passionately again.

"I apologize for that Kinomoto." so, what explanation should he give her? Something convincing. "You just to tempting to resist." he jeered, making in look like she was at fault. It seems to work since she looked flabbergasted and irritated at the same time.

"At least, I know how you would react if ever I do that in public right now." he explained leaning back against the sofa she occupied. "Just be prepared if I kiss in public Kinomoto, we are suppose to be lovers remember."

"Don't worry, I won't forget Kamiyama." she said as she walked to the door, "but don't you dare fall in love with me or take advantage of the situation." with that she walked out of his office.

"But I already am...in love with you." he muttered as he opened his fist, the ring made a circular imprint on his palm. "What happened?" he asked no one in particular.

--

Staring at the girl in front of the mirror, Sakura couldn't help but touch her lips. It's full right now and reddish.

Why? What was he thinking back then, she's positive that something just happened in that room.

She had known him for years now, and he was never one to take advantage of a woman, or behave roughly to the opposite sex. So what happened? Is he trying to frighten her? Yes her heart is pumping in an erratic manner and she almost out of breath, but scared of him she is not. Ever since the training camp, she has trusted him. And she will continue to do so. Somewhere in between she knows that he wouldn't hurt her or betray her. That's why during the last examination, even after the tortures they didn't betray each other's secret.

"_Who's your partner?" the interrogator shouted, as they threw a bucket of water on her to keep her from passing out. Her wounds are tingling and her muscles are already aching._

_She was caught during the night raid their team have done for the final training. She was supposed to be the insider but someone betrayed her to the enemy team. _

"_Where is your team?" another asked from behind her. Once again she could feel unconsciousness seeping into her. "Wake up!" _

_This nudged came from the same person, and as the light over her swing from left and right. It suddenly cast a shadow to someone familiar standing at the sides. Syaoran, another spy sent to the enemy team._

_His expression is blank, as if he doesn't know who she is and not even concern that they are torturing her. But she trusts him. She knows deep inside that he is already plotting how they would escape and win the war. _

"Ready?" she turned to see Syaoran from the opened doorway. They are suppose to go out tonight for some investigation.

Looking at him, you would have thought that nothing happened.

"I'll just grab my bag." I trust him.

* * *

Twenty. Twenty minutes. That is how long he has been standing beside his desk. That is how long he has been staring at the cake on top of his desk. There is not doubt who baked the cake, with it's familiar frosting and the strawberry fruit on top, even if it is only one slice of cake.

"Do you want me to eat that?" Kokoro was already reaching for it with his fork when Natsume turned his glaring eyes at his friend, not even bothering to hide his thoughts as he shouted inside his head the order for him to stop. Kokoro seemed surprised that Natsume can talk to him mentally. "OK" he said as he sat back to his desk which is just  
in front of Natsume and went back to eating his meal.

The sound of the seats scarping the floor and noise slowly lessening indicated that their teacher is getting near the room. He turned to see Mikan and Ruka walking through the doorway. He didn't look at face instead his gaze caught their clasped hands. He quickly turned around.

"Kamiyama, take your seat." it seems that he is the only one standing now. "And take that cake off your desk. Eat or throw it out"

Natsume took the cake and went out of the room. He was already standing before the trash bin when the door was closing, before it even closed he saw Mikan looking his way.

Twenty seconds. It took him twenty seconds before he ate the cake. He was already choking before he even shoved the slice the piece down his throat, his emotions is making it hard to breath. He used his sleeves to wipe the stain off his face and hid it under his jacket sleeves.

When he got back to the room, he saw Mikan's surprised looked as she turned towards him, then the hurt before she was able to look away.

--

The sound of the stone hitting the wall was accompanied by soft growls and frustrated sighs can be heard in the small area between the garden and the back of laboratory.

Mikan didn't even felt satisfied as she kicked another pebble out of her way and this time it hit the metal trash bin. Seeing the trash bin, it made her more annoyed.

"Arrogant bastard." she muttered. 'Who does he think he is?"

She couldn't stop the tears brought out the anger she is feeling towards her boyfriend's best friend. "Why was he even friend's with that ungrateful arrogant?" she asked no one in particular.

Remembering the reason why she baked the cake, to thank him for rescuing her, her frustration went back. She even asked her Nee-chan (Sakura) to help her, even singed few of her fingers in the process. But why does she feel hurt right now, more than the anger and the frustration, she felt hurt as if something is gripping her lungs and hollowness.

"He doesn't deserve it." With that she walked away from the area.

Inside the laboratory, leaning against the wall. Natsume stared at the board full of formulas and symbols but not really seeing them.

"I simply can't be your friend."


	15. So Right

**Chapter 14: ****Something so Right…Wrong**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice nor Card Captor Sakura, and their characters._

* * *

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

"Hi" Natsume jumped, his heart nearly stopped when he heard the voice behind him. After weeks of trying to stay away from her path, she is here, just inches away behind him.

With nowhere else to hide, without seeming cowardly and stating outright that he is trying to avoid her, he turned. Her brilliant smile nearly stopped his breathing. She is really making it impossible for him not to like her more. Making it harder not to wish that Ruka Nogi would just vanish.

"Are you also looking for a gift for Ruka?' she leaned forward and looked at the CD at his hand. "Hey, it's Rascal Flatts." Without asking, she took the headphone from his head and placed it on hers.

He wasn't even able to change the song. And as she listened there was a part of him that wishes that she knows that the song is for her.

"What's this song?" Mikan asked as she continued to listen with eyes slowly filling with sadness.

He almost choked out his reply. "What Hurts the Most." He dropped his head before she could look at his eyes and find out the truth.

--

Mikan could slow feel the heartache the song is expressing. Her heart is clenching tightly. Natsume liked someone, she is sure of this. But in some way or another he was not able to show that the person he likes.

"How did you lose her?" she whispered the question, not expecting a reply

"She died." He clenched his hand into a fist and dropped the CD back on it's holder. "I've got to go."

Feeling guilty that Natsume seems so sad. Mikan took his fist into her hand without thinking and smile.

"Let's go somewhere that will make you smile.' She urged, placing a bright smile on her lips. "Come on."

"Mikan, no." he tried to take his hand from her, but she only tightened her grip. _You don't understand, it will only hurt more._ The words were in his mind, begging her to understand. To let go.

"Come on." She dragged him out of the record bar after placing the headphone back on the rack.

* * *

He is up to something.

He has been acting differently for weeks now. In one time he seems too concern for her that he nearly sabotages the mission by saving her, and then the next day he acted so cold like he doesn't know her.

Now after learning about some mysterious cards that existed in an old province near the seashore, he is acting like it is not important and decides not to pursue the lead.

Staring at his back as he took their coffee from the counter, she tried to come up with the best possible option to make it look like it is his idea or the best thing to go after those stupid magical cards.

'Why are you staring at me?" he teased when he got back to their table and caught her still staring at him. "Like what you see?"

And there are also times that he sounds like he is flirting with her.

"Tell me why?"

"Why what?" he looked guarded and puzzled at the same time.

"Why would I like staring at you?"

"Because you used to be in love with me." She knows he is teasing, but why does sadness crept into his eyes.

"You wish.' She laughed hiding her blush behind the cup as she drank her coffee too fast, scalding her tongue. "Oh! Hot."

He immediately stood up and went to the counter to ask for cold water. And again the times were he acts too concern.

He is really frustrating.

"All right we'll go look for you stupid cards." He announced as he dropped her at her apartment. 'Don't blame me if you won't like what you'll know."

His cryptic message kept her awake the whole night.


End file.
